The present invention relates to a torque transmission belt means which is extended around a pulley positioned in the driving side and a pulley positioned in the driven side for transmitting a driving force from the pulley in the driving side to the pulley in the driven side.
Conventionally, one of such a torque transmission belt means comprises a plurality of ring-shaped metallic strips which are piled up each other and a series of metallic blocks which are shiftably engaged with the metallic strips (U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,113).
And we inventors have proposed a unique torque transmission belt means (U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,081). According to this torque transmission belt means, main blocks made of material having high strength such as metal and secondary blocks made of non-metallic material having excellent compression resistance such as carbon graphite and synthetic resin are alternately mounted on a ring composed of metal strips in order to decrease the noise generated when the belt means is operated.
One object of the present invention is to provide a torque transmission belt means which operates more silently compared with the above described conventional torque transmission belt means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a torque transmission belt means provided with a ring of which curvature is changeable over a wide range according as each diameter of pulleys positioned on both sides.